


I Didn't Mean to Wake You

by UnstableAngel



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Every time author types asleep she spells it alseep and must be helped by grammarly, Fluff, M/M, Pain frustrated Buck, Post injury, Sleeplessness, Sleepy Eddie, That feels like too many 's's, anyway, i should be studying, these tags are getting worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableAngel/pseuds/UnstableAngel
Summary: Buck can't sleep cause his leg hurts and his boyfriend makes it better.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 394





	1. **** It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff I wrote just in time for Buck to be cleared of crash-related leg issues by a medical professional.

At this point in their relationship, it has been established that, despite the fact that he is shorter than Buck, Eddie is the big spoon and Buck is not. It has also become normal for him to receive face fulls of Buckley elbow at any given time of night.

This does not mean that he likes it. Or that he is used to it. Or knows how to prevent it . . . yet.

So the impact that graces his jaw this particular night is as usual as it is unwelcome.

He huffs an irritated sigh and slides his arm higher around Buck, trying to pin his arms to the rest of him as he drags Buck flush against him.

"Shit baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Buck says, sounding far too aware for this time at night.

Eddie squints as he sticks his head up to try and figure out why Buck's awake. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Go back to sleep," Buck replies, still cuddled up against Eddie.

Figuring Buck will let him know if he needs anything and exhausted from a late shift, Eddie plops his head down onto his pillow and closes his eyes. He is a minute away from sleep land when he hears a low groan emanate from the man at his side. He tries to ignore it but it happens again seconds later and then again, this time accompanied by shifting and Buck's warm body curling tighter away from him.

This time he sits up in bed, partially taking the covers with him. "Buck, baby, what's going on? Is it nightmares?"

"No," Buck huffs, "my leg. Fuck it hurts"

"Do you want me to get your pain meds?" Eddie asks, concerned. He leans over Buck to get to the nightstand where he made sure to put Buck's meds and a glass of water.

Buck pulls his arm down to wrap around him again, kissing his forearm as it goes by. "No, it doesn't hurt. Just aches like a son of a- . . . Won't stop, either. Might be the rain. It hurts when it rains sometimes. It'll be gone in the morning."

Eddie settles back around Buck, running a hand down Buck's arm that has pulled his knees as close as he can to his chest. "How do I make it better cariño?"

"Can't," Buck replies, "meds don't do anything for it. I usually just fall asleep at some point."

"Give me like seven minutes Buck," Eddie says, rising from the bed and planting a soft kiss to Buck's forehead.

"That's a very specific amount of time Eds," Buck scrunches his nose at him, somewhat confused and annoyed to be losing the comfort Eddie provides.

As he pulls on a pair of sweatpants Eddie replies, "well five's too short and ten's probably too long so seven quierdo." He presses another kiss to Buck's forehead then walks out of the room.

Buck hears him open the door to Chris's room - probably to check that the little guy is still asleep - and then head down the stairs. It's Buck's turn to huff moodily and he flops further into the bed as he turns into the warm space Eddie has just left. He continues to flop from side to side as his body refuses to let him rest - well his body and an odd assortment of screws and other medical things he supposes.

It ends up being eight minutes until Eddie comes back and Buck, still annoyed at how this night is going, makes sure to call him out on it. Eddie, knowing Buck, just apologizes and pulls the covers off Buck's leg. "Here?" he asks, straightening the top one out to rest flat on the bed. Buck moves Eddie's hand to where it feels like the ache is radiating from and, just so Eddie knows how annoyed he is, flops his arms back to their previous position.

Eddie does nothing to antagonize him further, placing a couple kisses against the scarred tissue. Then he lays something jiggly and heavy and warm on top and scoots to his side of the bed again.

Buck, finally realizing he's just transferring his frustration at the ache onto Eddie and desperately not trying to continue despite the revelation, just waits for something to happen. "It's a hot water bag. It'll do pretty much what a weighted blanket does but it's smaller so you won't overheat like you're prone to," Eddie says when he's settled to both their liking. "See if you can go to sleep cariño."

Buck nuzzles back into Eddie's hold and after a couple of minutes, finds that he's already halfway asleep.


	2. **** That's Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds Vicks VapoRub as recommended by @bartonclan

The next day, Buck's waiting for Eddie to come home after his shift.  
Home. As in Buck sublet his apartment and moved in with the Diaz boys, Buck thinks with a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest. He's part of the family now, more so than ever, and he's days away from picking Chris up early from school and going ring shopping. He's pretty sure Chris knows by the constant grin on the kid's face every time he makes gooey eyes at Eddie's back.  
And now he wants to sit on the couch with his boys, making gooey eyes at Eddie and silly faces at Chris, but Eddie's late and he's pouting. He tries to stop but hey, sometimes his mouth does what it wants.  
Chris is pretending to be a zombie in the living room, his giggles seriously detracting from the act, moaning about how only both his dad and Buck will make him normal again.  
Buck makes a fake complaint - "Am I not enough for you Chris" - and goes to call Eddie, but just as he's about to dial his number, the door opens and in walks Eddie with one of those reusable grocery bags on his shoulder and his duffle bag on the other looking domestic as heck.  
Buck decides he likes Chris's idea and zombie walks behind him to Eddie, both moaning, "Must eat Eddie brain," at Eddie, who is equal parts alarmed and amused.  
He drops his stuff by the door and swoops Chris into his arms, pretending to eat his neck and letting his stubble rub everywhere. Then Buck's close enough and he pretends to eat Buck's mouth which Chris squeals at. "Dadddddd, let me down if you're just going to kiss him."  
Eddie squeezes him for a moment before setting him on the ground and makes out with Buck somewhat chastely as Chris wanders over to the grocery bag.  
"Dad, what's all this," Chris asks, and Eddie rests his forehead on Buck's for a second as he catches his breath, then moves to his son.  
"This," he says, "is for Buck's leg. You know how it has screw's in it?" Chris nods  
Buck catches on fairly quickly and sends him a look that is mostly quizzical but also a little annoyed. "Well sometimes the screws make my leg hurt from the inside and I need something to make it hurt less."  
Chris immediately starts fussing around his leg and Buck gives Eddie a look before kneeling and telling Chris that his leg is ok and it doesn't happen often.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after Chris has been tucked in, Buck walks out of the bathroom to find a pile of stuff on bed and Eddie rooting through it to find something. It started raining an hour ago, so it's easy enough to guess what's going on.  
"Baby, I'm fine, we don't need to worry about this," he says flopping on to the uncovered side of the bed.  
Eddie looks up and says, "Evan you didn't tell me until 3 in the morning, we're doing this now."  
Buck huffs but then looks up with a mischievous smile. "Are you sure that's what you want to be doing right now?" Comfortable in this house, in this bed, with Eddie, he's become used to wearing just his boxers to bed like he is now. He uses it to his advantage, lewdly grabbing himself through his boxers and spreading his legs enough for Eddie to fit between them.  
Eddie moans low in his throat. "Fuck baby. Fine, but we're doing this after."  
After turns out to be a good half hour later and Eddie goes to the bathroom to find a washcloth for himself and Buck, Buck still pretty out of it on the bed. When he returns, all of the pain relief stuff is on the ground, and Buck is lying there with false innocence all over his face.  
He makes sure to tease Buck for it as he cleans him up, then drops the cloth in the laundry bin and stoops to pick a bottle off the ground.  
"Vicks VapoRub," he reads, heading for his side.  
"Noooooo." Buck squirms away as far as he can without rolling off, but it's useless and Eddie lays him flat on the bed. He starts working the stuff into Buck's calf and Buck tenses before puffing out a breath and saying, "Fuck that's good." 


End file.
